The Little Black Book
The Littel Black Book is a collection of minor spells and rits found in the Shadow Codex. Onlike the Shadow Codex many of the most powerfull spells are missing as well as the historycal facts on the demon races that starts the Shadow Codex. The Littel Black Book are used as feild spell books by the New Shadow Council. The number of copys is unknown. = Chapter 1: Abyssal rituals & spells = Life Imitation Puppet The Life Imitation Puppet is a being that look and acts like a mortal person. But it realy is a puppet under the controll of a master, a living machine that will do all it's master tells it. There are only a few things that indicats that some one is a L.I.P. are the following: sickly skinny, pale skin, sterility and they don't blead. Insteed a soft green light comes out of there wounds. Ingredients: A full skeleton a skin to cower it and three soul shards. Pluse a brain to make it smarter and/or a heart to make it stronger. How to do it: Draw a power circil whit your own blood around all the ingredients. Chant the spell and cast a drop of your blood on the ingredients. The Chant: Being of my will raise. Being of my power raise. Being of my blood raise. Raise to do my will. Raise to be my eyes and ears. Raise to go where I can not. Raise to do as I comand! In Abyssal: Amade sa ar k'are reuhm. Amade sa ar vohar reuhm. Amade sa ar saffa reuhm. Reuhm af es ar k'are. Reuhm af af ar etha had farh. Reuhm af sa shaem H had haf. Reuhm af es al H dar'had! Astral Shackles Astrak Shackels are bunds of the soul and mind. When used on aother individual they bund that person to the caster or casters. If used in a group, the members of said group bind there spirits together making them as one. Ingredients: A idol of made from the rock of a place of great power and a vail of demons blood. How to do it: When enslaving one individual you most give him/her a idol. Draw a circil of power around him/her whit the demons blood and chant the spell. When binding a group together you most draw a power circil whit the demons blood . Have all the indendet members stand in the circil and chant together. The Chant: Blood of the dark one form the bund. Bund of the dark one bind the soul. Bund of the dark one bind the mind. Soul and mind are bund to this will. The will of the bloods weilder. The will of the powers weilder. Shackels lock youselfs and may you never be opend. Not by word, hand, blade or death. Shackels of mind and soul you are everlasting. In Abyssal: Saffa sa k'are rama has ream k'are rama. Rama sa k'are rama has thef k'are ream. Rama sa k'are rama has thef k'are hima. Ream had hima haf af rama af farh k'are. K'ar k'are sa k'ar sal'ame salhees. K'ar k'are sa k'ar sal'ame salhees. Amad'resh affa ream'hima had ram ame kh'eal af eshim. Haf es ream, hara sa ealse. Amad'resh sa hima had ream ame haf phaelthasal. = Chapter 2: Nathrezi rituals & spells = Death Domination This ritual sommuns a army of mindless undead or a undead champion. In the case of the army they will not last forever only ontill there energy fades. After that they fall apart. If it is a champion, it will live on for many years. A champion will also have the ability of prolong there lifes by sucking the life force out of other beings. Ingredients: One or sevral dead bodys, blood of a warlock and five soul shards or a spirit nexus. How to do it: Draw a power circil whit the warlocks blood, put the body/bodys in said circil then chant the spell. The Chant: Dead beings hear my voice! Dead beings feel my will! Dead beings raise! Raise to hear my voice! Raise to follow my will! Raise to walk in darkness! That whom was dead is now alive! That whom was free is now enslaved! Thos is say my voice and will! Thos shall it be! For I am Domination! In Nathrezi: Bane ganroc roth go belth! Bane ganroc bane go nura! Bane ganroc talni! Tahni me roth go belth! Tahni me nurnis go nura! Tahni me rath be holldalv! Nura ther lik bane me nur belth! Nura ther lik holl me nur dethgyr! Bane me roc go belth roc nura! Bane belth go me! Gan A az Mal'gaazeli! = Chapter 3: Void rituals & spells = Soul Eating This is a highly simple spell. When cast on a soon dead victim the caster eats his soul. And thos gains the victims powers and memorys. Theres really noting more to it. Ingredients: A victim. How to do it: Draw a power circil around the victim and then chant the chant. The Chant: Spirit that I holde. I shall eat the spirit. Eating the spirit brings power. In Void: * Eyes pulsates of dark energy* *metalic breathings sounds* *Echo* *metalic claws scratching sound*. * Echo* *breathing in dark power sound* *breaths out deeply* *metalic scratching sound* *eyes pulsates of dark energy*. * Eyes pulsates of dark energy* *metalic scratching sound* *eyes pulsates of dark energy* metalic claws scratching sound* *breathing out dark power sound*. = Chapter 4: Eredun rituals & spells = Shadow Storm The Shadow Storm is a complex Fel powered spell. It is used to annihilate a city or building. The spell is whery discreet and powerfull. But above all it is most easy to preform. Man'ari eredar are known to cast it even whit out chanting the words other then in there own mind. Ingredients: Non. How to do it: Draw a power circil and chant the spell, aloud or in your head. Then sand miniatures of the building you have targeted. Then ripp them miniaturs apart. The shadow storm will then ripp the real buildings apart. The Chant: Shadows, Death, Power! Hear me and obey! End that I whise to end! Shadow, Death, Power! Come in a storm! In Eredun: Kieldaz, Zekul, Melar! Parn me lek parn! Tor maez A revos xi tor! Archim, Zekul, Melar! Ante te u refir! Portal Opening Opening a portal is easy, in theory. You only need to get a nexus a few soul shards and chant. But opening a portal through several dimensions and often many, many milions of miles takes enormous concentration and focus. The caster most often stand and channel the energy of nexus for hours. Ingredients: Dimensionenall nexus, idealy in a stone frame, and 4 or 6 soul shards. How to do it: Place the 4 soul shards in the stone frame or 6 soul shards in a circil around the nexus. Then chant the chant. The Chant: Fabric of the cosmos unfold! Walls of the world unfold! Fabric of reality unfold! Open the way for us! Path through the Twisting Nether, Open! Path through the Great Dark, Open! Path through all the planes, Open! Open the portal that we have made! Open the way to the world we want to go! In Eredun: Arakal az ril archim rethul! Adare az ril buras rethul! Arakal az amanare rethul! Maev ril gul maz zal! Maez gulamir ril Mordanas Archim, Maev! Maez gulamir ril Nagas Ante, Maev! Maez gulamir zar ril rakkas, Maev! Maev ril revola maez ze alar orah! Maev ril gul xi ril buras ze maev xi az! Category:The_New_Shadow_Council Category:Stories